


Wasting No Time

by magicianparrish



Category: Call Down The Hawk - Fandom, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (nothing major just implied), Call Down the Hawk Spoilers, College, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: It also did not help that Ronan seemed to be a little more elusive than usual. Adam hoped he wasn’t finding himself into too much danger.Adam did the mental calculations quickly to see if he could swing the crazy idea that had formed in his head last night. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was still early in the day.“Screw it,” he muttered to himself._______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Some missing scenes from Call Down the Hawk. Feat. Harvard boy Adam, and some pynch :)
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Wasting No Time

**Author's Note:**

> First work for Call Down the Hawk! The book was fantastic in all the best ways, and I'm already dying for book two. This was created for a pynch secret santa hosted by pynchpromptweek :) I wanted to write in Adam's PoV because I wanted to explore his thoughts about what's going on. Takes place during the scene where Adam surprises Ronan and scries. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this, though I did write it in a 2-hour span. So this will not be edited or beta'd. So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy!

Adam couldn’t stop thinking about Ronan. This had become something common in the past year that they had almost been officially together. Being with Ronan and loving Ronan was something that had consumed Adam unexpectedly, and wholly. He did not regret one thing about it though. The languid summer nights that they had spent together before Adam went up to Cambridge, were some of the best memories Adam will ever have, and he cherished them greatly. 

He also loved college life too. He had made his group of friends surprisingly quickly and found he cherished their friendship more than he anticipated. Though there was still plenty of room for their growth, and he knew he could never compare them to his friends back home. It was impossible to given the circumstances. But he now had given them a brief introduction to his other side, the world of magical forests, and demons, and boyfriends who had the power to take things out of his dreams. Their feet were in the door, and Adam was still hesitating on whether he should push them through or push them out and shut, lock the door and hide the key. Fletcher was still recovering from the trashed dorm room filled with dream crabs with human teeth, and a motorcycle that shouldn’t work but did. He did his best to hide it, but Adam knew that things had fundamentally changed between them. Adam was still trying to figure out if it was for better or worse. 

Adam enjoyed most of his classes, though taking the ones that were gen ed requirements was sometimes like pulling teeth. His professors were all just a little bit quirky, but they all meant well. The coursework was challenging and stimulating, something that Adam used as a great distraction when his thoughts got too wild. The food wasn’t great, but Adam did not have high expectations. Anything would be better than what he lived off of growing up in Henrietta. He was thankful that he could have a steady three meals every day. Something he made sure to take advantage of no matter how busy he got. He would make the most of the thousands of dollars that meal plans cost; even with a full ride. And especially since he had to make up for the damage done to his dorm room. 

Adam had tried to go on the next few weeks like everything was normal. Even if a nagging voice in the back of his mind constantly reminded him that no, everything was _not_ fine. He watched as the leaves change color as autumn came in full swing. For the first time, he really felt what it meant for winter to be lurking around the corner. It was only early November, but Cambridge already had its first flurry of the year. That had come as a bit of a surprise to Adam, who wasn’t expecting any snow until at least after Christmas. After Halloween, the temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees, as if Mother Nature was antsy to get on with winter and leave autumn behind. He had found a Columbia jacket in one of the many thrift stores he and Gillian frequented in great condition, and bought it for himself at the advice of her. Gillian who had grown up in Saratoga Springs, New York, knew about cold winters. 

Midterms were closing in on Adam faster than he thought. It felt as if he were just moving into his dorm yesterday, sweating through his shirt helping his roommate, and future friend Fletcher, move a mini-fridge up three flights of stairs in the middle of August. But even the summers in Cambridge were not nearly as bad, thanks to it being close to the Charles River and Boston Harbor. Unlike Henrietta which was landlocked deep in western Virginia in the Shenandoah Valley. 

He was sitting in the library preparing for his big quiz he had to take tomorrow morning. Even with half of his hearing permanently missing, Adam still found the library restless. There were too many people in one place, who had the same idea as he did. Doing the last minute cramming for midterms they had coming up. But with too many people, and running into friends and colleagues, it turned to striking conversations, and then being too loud. Adam wished he had been able to book a study corral, but those went faster than hot concert tickets here. Even if the library had been completely silent, it wouldn’t have helped his own thoughts that seemed to be screaming. 

He had attempted to scry this morning, feeling something just a bit off. The session wasn’t very successful, so he tried pulling some tarot cards. Adam was thankful Fletcher was such a heavy sleeper. The cards he pulled weren’t exactly worrisome to Adam, but he wasn’t exactly happy with the outcome either. It also did not help that Ronan seemed to be a little more elusive than usual. Adam hoped he wasn’t finding himself into too much danger. He couldn’t stop thinking about who this Bryde character was, and what they were doing with Ronan. Adam wanted to know more about him. 

Finally, Adam huffed and closed his books. He glanced at the watch that Ronan had given him as a gift. Thankfully they were both in the same time zone, so the time displayed was accurate. Adam did the mental calculations quickly to see if he could swing the crazy idea that had formed in his head last night. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was still early in the day. 

“Screw it,” he muttered to himself. 

He practically swept all his books off the table and into his backpack and darted out of the library. He shoved the code into his door and rushed in. Fletcher was on his bed reading a book and he startled. 

“Adam! What’s got you in a big hurry?” he asked. 

Adam didn’t respond for a moment and was too busy replacing the books with some clothes, and other necessities because _you never know_. When he zipped his backpack up, he finally looked at Fletcher. 

“Going home to visit Ronan,” he responded. 

Fletcher’s mouth dropped and his eyes widened. “Like right now? Adam, we have a presentation tomorrow morning!” 

Adam nodded. “Yeah, I know.” 

Fletcher sputtered for a moment before shaking his head. “How are you getting all the way to Virginia?” 

Adam shrugged his shoulders. “The motorcycle.” 

“The motorcycle? Do you even have a helmet? _Do you even know how to ride it?_ ” he exclaimed. 

“I’ll learn on the way. I promise, I’ll be there for Alexander’s class tomorrow,” Adam replied. 

Fletcher murmured something under his breath and then heaved himself off the bed. Adam watched as he dug around in his closet for something and came out with a helmet. He tossed it to Adam who caught it. 

“Doesn’t exactly go with the aesthetic, but my Vespa’s helmet is better than no helmet. Also wear that leather jacket that Gill and you bought, it’s insulated. And wear gloves! Adam, your hands will be exposed. It’s cold out, and I don’t want you getting frostbite.”

Adam had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his roommate’s dramatics but did as he was told anyway. He yanked the brown leather jacket and put it on over his t-shirt he was wearing. Adam didn’t own any actual gloves, but he did have a pair of gardening gloves he used when working in the greenhouse for his botany club he joined, thanks to his proctor who also ran the club. They would have to do. 

“Okay, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Adam said as he ran out of the room with his helmet in tow. 

“Be careful!” Fletcher called out after him. 

Adam ran out of the building and went towards the place where he had hidden the illegal and impossible motorcycle. Adam didn’t even have a proper license for this, and he would just have to hope no cops pulled him over. He took his phone out of his pocket, just to make sure he was still good for time. And a small part of him hoped that Ronan had texted him something, anything. No cigar for that though. 

“Ronan, you better be there,” he muttered before plugging in his headphones that Ronan dreamt for him and turning on a queue of audio files that had all his lectures on. Just because he made a whimsical decision based on slight psychic intuition did not mean his academic studies went on the back burner. 

He looked down at the motorcycle that was between his legs. How hard could this possibly be? He knew the guts of these as well as he knew his own hand, thanks to working as a mechanic for most of his young life. He turned it on and hit the throttle a little to test it out. He lurched forward unexpectedly, and he let out a yelp. Finally, he got some semblance of control and made his way down. 

There were definitely a few close calls, and he had nearly fallen a few times trying to get used to the motor underneath him. Thankfully the highway didn’t seem too busy even for a Sunday. He made it back to the Barns in good time, with the sun just over its zenith for the day. He pulled into the Barns but was hit with a sense of dread and unpleasantness. Adam couldn’t think straight, but it was eerily reminiscent to when Cabeswater was being unmade due to the demon that had been unleashed thanks to the Greenmantles. But Adam pushed through and when he left whatever invisible barrier that was there, it felt as if he was breathing properly after being underwater for too long. He still wanted to have the element of surprise for Ronan though and pulled up only halfway to the driveway. He cut the engine and made his way up by foot and snuck in through the back door. Adam knew Ronan was home because the BMW was in the driveway, but he didn’t know if he would be out in the fields or in the house. 

Adam had made his way into the kitchen and saw Ronan. His first reaction was relief at seeing his boyfriend but then surprise at seeing the handgun being leveled at him by said boyfriend. Adam put his hands up. 

“Jesus, Ronan, it’s me!” he exclaimed. He turned on the kitchen light so he could get a better look. He took off the helmet and tucked it under his arm, still eyeing the gun in Ronan’s hand. “You know how to take a surprise well.” 

It had taken Adam back that Ronan seemed to be paranoid about something. He didn’t trust that Adam was really who he was. But he was just glad to be home and close to Ronan again. He had only talked to Ronan on the phone the night before, but it seemed so far away. When they hugged, Adam wrapped his arms tightly around Ronan and made sure to revel in this. How much he missed Ronan’s warmth, and how much he loved it too. He felt the thrumming of the ley line under his feet, the magic of the Barns and the man who lived in it. It made Adam feel alive in a way he didn’t at Harvard, no matter how much he liked it there. He made sure to wish Ronan an early happy birthday. Even if he only had three hours to spare here, he would make good use of every second. 

He did not expect things to take such a sharp turn as they did. He had been thinking about Bryde, and he wanted to see what was up with him. What he did not expect was something too bright and horrible that words could not even begin to describe it. Adam had never seen or even felt anything like it before. Not even when he was being possessed by the Demon. It had shaken Adam a bit to find out that his heart had actually stopped beating for a moment when he was snapped back into his mind thanks to Ronan’s talon knife. It had been like a dream; he couldn’t possibly remember all the details but was left feeling even more uneasy than before. Normally, he was able to remember his scrying sessions with great detail. The fact that he couldn’t was worrisome to Adam. Something big was moving, and he didn’t know what. But it seemed to be aiming for Ronan and anyone associated with him. Which included Adam. 

They both sat on the cold tile floor of the master bathroom. Ronan had gotten the first aid kit and was slowly cleaning the wound that had been inflicted on his hand. The antiseptic burned a little, but he let Ronan continue. 

“Parrish, what the fuck did you see?” Ronan asked again. 

Adam had remained silent for a while. The images though he could not properly articulate them, and could not fully remember them, still seemed to be burned in the back of his eyelids every time he blinked. Adam shook his head. 

“I-I don’t know Ronan,” Adam said. His voice was hoarse, and his throat sore from letting out a guttural scream he didn’t recall doing. 

“Whatever you saw, it made you scream as if you were dying. Adam, your heart literally stopped beating!” Ronan exclaimed. 

Adam glared up at where Ronan sat on the toilet bowl lid. Of course, Adam knew that when he came to it felt as if his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. It felt as if he hadn’t breathed in years. 

“I know, Lynch. I can’t describe it. It’s like a fading dream. But I know it wasn’t Bryde.” 

“How do you know though?” Ronan asked. 

He was still trying to stop the bleeding from the cuts that went all the way up his hand and arm. He dabbed a little more of the antiseptic on a cotton swab and gently rubbed it to sterilize. Adam let out a hiss. Ronan grunted, as his way of saying sorry. Adam took in a deep breath and let out a long exhale. 

“I just know. It was dark, and it felt almost similar to the demon’s energy. But stronger?” he tried to explain. 

Ronan’s eyes looked up from Adam’s arm and to Adam’s eyes. His eyebrows pinched and his lips formed a scowl. 

“Stronger than the demon? Parrish, what the fuck does that mean?” he demanded. 

Adam threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “ _I don’t know_ Lynch! This entire situation just seems messed up. You’re seeing doppelgangers of your mother, and hearing voices in your dream that cause them to be uncontrollable? The energy I’ve been feeling when I scried and even when I pull cards feels off. Something weird is happening, and I think it’s bigger than just you and me.” 

Ronan just let out a growl of frustration and didn’t push the subject any further. Which Adam was glad for. He didn’t want this to ruin the small amount of time they had together. He wasted enough of it digging into things that he didn’t know the first thing about. Adam watched silently as Ronan finished cleaning his wounds and carefully wrapped bandages around it. When he was finished Ronan washed his hands and walked out. Adam followed. 

Ronan was standing by the large window in the master bedroom. The sun was setting, casting long shadows and the bright glow of the evening sun. Ronan’s body was tensed up, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Adam padded up quietly next to him and forced his hand to intertwine with Ronan’s. 

“This is fucked,” Ronan finally said. 

Adam did not disagree. “Yeah, it is. But we’ll find a way through it.” 

Ronan turned his attention from the outside world and gave it to Adam. Adam would always be grateful for Ronan and the unconditional love he had given Adam when Adam had never been offered it. Adam was already meeting Ronan halfway when it came to that. The sunlit up half of Ronan’s face while covering the other half in shadows. The light made his ice irises even more stunning than usual. His lips were in the usual scowl, but somehow it was softer. 

“How do you know?” he wondered. 

Adam squeezed his hand. “Because we’re stronger together.” 

He watched as Ronan did his smoker’s breath and closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them back, Adam put a hand behind his head, feeling the bristles of the shaved hair and rubbed his thumb back and forth. He watched as Ronan’s pupils dilated, and gently pulled him down for a kiss. Ronan was more than happy to oblige Adam’s request. After a few moments, Adam released. He smirked at his boyfriend. 

“Now, we only have a few hours. And I did say I needed to take your clothes off, so since we’re here…” he teased, leaving the rest for Ronan to figure out. 

Ronan let out a harsh bark of laughter and rolled his eyes. He gently pushed Adam’s head away, which elicited a laugh from Adam. 

“Parrish, you fucker.” 

Adam grabbed Ronan by the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him to the bed before pushing him down. Adam then climbed on top of Ronan. 

“Well, that’s kind of the point isn’t it?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Not what I meant, shithead,” Ronan growled. 

“Let’s not waste any more time, Lynch. I’m on a tight schedule.”

Ronan scoffed but pulled Adam down and into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it! It was fun to write about my boys again, especially in the Call Down The Hawk universe :) 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment down below, and I'll love you forever! Kudos are also welcomed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
